


how much of me would you take? (i didn't know that i was starving till i tasted you)

by chocolatecrack



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Banter, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, anyway, briefest of the brief mention of kyomohoku HAHAHA, i mean who wouldnt, idk what else to tag send help, jesse thirsts over his boyfriend ok, poor jesse HAHAHAHA, shin can DANCE like BOY HELLO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: He blinked out his frustration, gritting his teeth and hardening his jaw, trying to keep himself together. Only to be proven difficult by the minute because Shintaro kept swiping his shirt at his face, removing the sweat that covered it, andgod.Jesse wanted to doso many things.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	how much of me would you take? (i didn't know that i was starving till i tasted you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aizawamegumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/gifts).



> JESSHIN SMUT FOR EVERYBODY. IN THIS HOUSE WE STAN JESSHIN SMUT. BCOS JESSE GETS VERY MUCH TURNED ON BY THE SIMPLEST THINGS THAT SHINTARO DOES, AND SHINTARO IS OBLIVIOUS TO IT. UNTIL HE NOTICES. AND TEASES. AND JESSE GETS OFF ON IT. FUN. HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> SO OK [aizawamegumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/pseuds/aizawamegumi) and I absolutely ADORE this ship and we got to talking about what would drive Jesse over the edge and I kid y'all not I COULD NOT GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD. Edging. Literally edging would drive Jesse over the edge LOL.
> 
> Jesse sweetie im sorry for making you suffer but im also not sorry HAHAHAHAHA  
> Shintaro is a tease. We love that.
> 
> ANYWAY THIS SHIP IS AMAZING AND I'VE GROWN TO LOVE IT SO MUCH IM SO INVESTED OK :(((((((((((((
> 
> un-beta'd (oops) but I really wanted to get this out today!! (bcos I have two more on the way LOL) so yea. smut for everyone. JESSHIN SMUT FOR EVERYONE.  
> Title is from STUD by Troye Sivan (AKA THE JESSHIN ANTHEM) and Starving by Hailee Steinfield. Also looped thosetwo songs while writing this, so I hope y'all listen to it while reading too!
> 
> tobikko_2007 @ Twitter || chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr if you guys want to talk!
> 
> Also: to those who want to send questions but wanna stay anon, I have a CC!! here you go!! --> https://curiouscat.qa/tobikko_2007  
> And idk omg buy me a coffee maybe? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND I WOULD LOVE U SO MUCH AND THANK U huhu ❤ --> https://ko-fi.com/GrenadineDream

It started off at rehearsals.

Shintaro usually wore oversized baggy shirts when they rehearsed, saying something liking the feel of shirts two sizes bigger on him. For some damn reason that Jesse still didn’t understand though, Shintaro decided to wear one that was a little too exact on his figure. And by exact, it meant that whenever he would so much as lift his arms the slightest, that sliver of skin from his belly would show, sneaking a peek at his abs and that deep v-line leading all the way to…

Fuck.

It was frustrating, really. Jesse hadn’t been able to focus on anything else, much less the choreography to their new song. He was thankful for the distraction of the other members, and the choreographer constantly barking out the eight-count for the steps. Five, six, seven, eight. Shintaro danced smoothly and surely, dancer body moving to the upbeat rhythm of the song, distracting Jesse further.

He blinked out his frustration, gritting his teeth and hardening his jaw, trying to keep himself together. Only to be proven difficult by the minute because Shintaro kept swiping his shirt at his face, removing the sweat that covered it, and _god._ Jesse wanted to do _so many things._

It wasn’t like he hadn’t gotten any, lately. Or maybe he hadn’t actually. Because they had been busy with recordings and filmings and rehearsals that by the time they both got home, Shintaro would crawl into their comfortable bed and pull Jesse with him for a warm embrace. They had been sleeping together, sure, but they hadn’t been _sleeping together._

Which, well, wasn’t really all that necessary. Jesse loved being in a relationship with Shintaro because they could just talk about whatever they wanted and it wouldn’t be a problem at all. And they still kissed, of course. They still made out from time to time, some lazy kisses on a Sunday morning, when they were still in the in-between of sleep and fully woken. But it always left Jesse… wanting more. Because Shintaro was _Shintaro,_ and he was too damn whipped for his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend glanced over to him, and despite his obvious tired state, he still managed to smile big and made Jesse’s heart skip a beat. He was so in love with this boy.

But then Shintaro stretched his arms upwards and showed a glorious amount of skin and just— Jesse was also very much turned on. And he wanted to _do_ something about it. But he couldn’t really, at the moment.

It wasn’t even just today, too.

Shintaro would do the smallest of things and it always triggered something inside of Jesse. The boy would simply bite his lip in thought and Jesse would already wonder what it felt like to be the one to bite at those lips. He already knew the feeling, having done so before, but he wouldn’t mind a repeat. And another. And _another._

The more Shintaro did things, the more Jesse thought that he was doing it on purpose. He probably actually really wasn’t, but it still didn’t help anything. Like lifting his shirt and wiping at his face. Accidentally touching Jesse's hand when reaching for their bags. Absentmindedly stroking Jesse’s hair when they were in the van being transported to another new location. A touch at Jesse’s knee with his own. A cheek on Jesse’s shoulder. Fingertips playing with Jesse’s palm.

It was all too much, close to being a sensory overload, and Jesse didn’t understand if he was just being oversensitive or if this was a normal thing to feel towards people you loved and lusted over. Or maybe it was a him thing?

Because Shintaro had smiled at him so genuinely and sincerely, so he doubted the boy was actually aware of how he made Jesse feel. They were both pretty touchy with each other, anyways. It wasn’t like it was a new thing. Maybe Jesse just felt it escalated today, since Shintaro being in his element while dancing was one of his favorite things to see.

God, did his shirt just lift again? Jesse was having the most difficult time.

“Lewis!” the choreographer said, gaining his attention, “let’s try to keep up shall we? Five, six, seven, eight!”

Oh fuck, right. _He_ was supposed to dance too.

Shintaro simply let out a little laugh at him being minutely scolded, and Jesse wanted to bottle up that laughter and put it in his pocket for safekeeping.

In the middle of taking five, Shintaro walked past Hokuto and Taiga’s flirting, all the way to where Jesse stood in one corner. He had stood there to try and avoid the boy currently making his heart beat like crazy and making his mind go haywire. It didn’t matter, of course, because Shintaro approached him anyway.

“Hey,” the younger started, looking at him with bright eyes, “you okay? You seem distracted.”

How _ironic._

Shintaro scratched at his elbow, lifting the shirt up again, and Jesse was _this_ close to believing the damn thing was a fucking crop top. Speaking of distractions.

“Yea, yea, uhm,” he let out a low chuckle, a tell that was all too familiar. A tell he hoped Shintaro hadn’t picked up on. “I’m fine. Dance is a little difficult today, so.”

The younger nodded at him, looking like he knew more than he let on. He ran a hand through his hair, a simple thing, really. But god, did it do things to Jesse. So many fucking things.

“Right, well we can work on it later if you want? Alone?”

It was an innocent suggestion. Shintaro usually helped him when it came to dances that were a bit too challenging. They’d done that before, already. But today it just sounded so _suggestive,_ and Jesse’s mind was about damn ready to malfunction entirely.

He gulped before replying. “Yea, sure,” nodding hurriedly, Jesse scratched at the back of his neck, letting out a sheepish smile that he hoped hid the way he was so fucking turned on by Shintaro merely _looking_ at him. “Apartment? When we get home?”

“After dinner?”

“Of course,”

“Alright,”

The choreographer called out for them to get into position again, so Shintaro smiled at Jesse, gesturing that he was going back to his place at the back. But not before brushing Jesse’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes, the taller’s hair sticking up from being wet. Jesse blinked, tried to stop himself from sucking in a breath because Shintaro ran his fingers through his hair and it felt _so fucking good,_ he wanted to melt then and there.

“You can do it,” Shintaro said, which already made Jesse’s heart squeeze in itself. Then he talked again, and Jesse was an absolute goner. “A little more push, and you’ll get there.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._

It really didn’t _mean_ anything. It was just a stupid sentence. It wasn’t suggestive at all. Not the way Shintaro said it, not even the way he looked like when he did. But it still went straight to Jesse’s system, all the same.

Jesse wanted to push. But he definitely wanted to push something else. Get somewhere else. Somewhere where there are tangled sheets beneath an attractive boy he liked to call his bestfriend and boyfriend and _god,_ he really wasn’t going to survive this afternoon.

He watched as Shintaro pried Taiga away from his comfortable sitting on Hokuto’s lap, the older jokingly whining about another extra five minutes of rest. And Jesse thanked all the gods that they weren’t _that_ kind of touchy couple. They were touchy, but not in that sort of way. Because he wouldn’t be able to take that. Shintaro sitting on his lap in public? Directly on top of him? His ass directly at Jesse’s…

Nope. Jesse wouldn’t be able to take that. Not at all.

So rehearsals went on while Jesse tried his best to not lose his mind completely. And when it was finally done and it came to packing up, he did it hurriedly, to avoid being asked why he had been quieter than usual today, as compared to his louder, more energetic self. He hadn’t necessarily looked gloomy, but he definitely looked like there was something clouding his mind.

“Hey,”

Jesse almost jumped out of his skin, heartbeat picking up. Shintaro didn’t mean to surprise him, of course, but he was already on edge anyway. Anything would’ve surprised him.

“Hey,” Jesse responded, after making sure his heart was still intact in his chest.

“We’re still working on the dance at home?”

God, Jesse couldn’t _wait_ to get home already.

“Yea, if you’re still up for it,” he responded with a wonky smile, like he was stopping himself from doing anything further. Which he was. Couldn’t exactly _do_ it here, out in the open.

“You driving, right?”

Shintaro adjusted his training bag on his body, making his shirt cling onto him more. It emphasized the muscle that Jesse usually was all too familiar with. The muscle he bit into late at night, when they were on top of tangled white sheets, holding each other’s hands tight as Jesse pounded into Shintaro hard and…

He shook his head. No need for those thoughts _now._ Long way to get home.

“Yea, car’s out back,” Jesse took out his keys, another distraction.

“Cool,” Shintaro smiled. God, Shintaro’s _smile._ “I’ll go ahead!”

He reached for the keys in Jesse’s hands, the fingertips brushing against each other, and nope. There went Jesse’s distraction. Replaced by the sensation of Shintaro’s fingers touching his, and now that was all that he could think about. Great.

The drive home was even _worse._

Jesse gripped at the steering wheel tight, tried to make sure his breathing didn’t cut through the deafening silence shared between them. He usually couldn’t take any silence at all, with anyone. He loved conversation. He always initiated it. But conversation right now meant hearing Shintaro’s voice and Shintaro’s voice was too much of a fucking turn on, so yea. He would rather not, thank you very much.

He didn’t know if it was on purpose, but Shintaro hadn’t disturbed the silence too. Didn’t turn on the radio, or plug his phone in the speaker jack, or ask him how he was doing. The boy simply lifted his feet on his seat, barefooted as he tapped on his knees and watched Tokyo fly by outside the window. Jesse kept his eyes and ears to himself and on the road, not wanting another distraction that could prove to be dangerous. They just needed to get home, really. And he could do _so many things,_ if Shintaro would let him. So many fucking things. And so many _fucking_ things.

Parking was such a fucking chore and Jesse wanted to just leave the stupid car in the middle of the road, had he been allowed to. But he didn’t want to seem _too_ eager. Or rather, more eager than he already showed.

The tension was so thick in the elevator, too. Almost like Jesse could cut through it, gulping when Shintaro kept being quiet and smiling at him. It was almost knowingly, like he was trying to say something there that Jesse wanted to understand but couldn’t. More people packed the elevator, and Shintaro was forced to stick close to him, feeling safer in his presence than away. He slid his hand in Jesse’s, linking their fingers, and Jesse would’ve flinched from the feeling, had he not stopped himself.

At least his keys cooperated.

They finally got into the apartment, despite his hands shaking while he put the key in the lock and punched in his code, and Jesse hurriedly removes his shoes. Shintaro had already toed his own off, comfortable and at home enough in Jesse’s apartment to not hesitate. He stepped inside first, Jesse struggling with his shoelaces and overly active nerves. He just wanted this to be over already so he could move on to _better_ things. Like making his boyfriend scream his name.

When the shoes were _finally_ off, Jesse turned around hurriedly, surprised again when he saw Shintaro just standing there, an innocent tilt to his head. He has an adorable smile on his face, and Jesse wanted to kiss it off of his lips.

“Jesse?” he said in that hypnotizing voice of his and Jesse couldn’t stop himself from gulping.

“Y-yea?” he stammered, wanting to smack himself from being too obvious.

But Shintaro let out a little breathy laugh, smiling wider. He walked the few steps in between them, closing the distance, tiptoeing to stick his face close to Jesse’s. Shintaro eyed his lips from where he was standing, before looking up into his eyes and lifting himself more, moving to whisper at Jesse’s ear.

“Jesse…” he said again, before he took Jesse’s earlobe in his mouth, licking and sucking at the soft skin. And Jesse’s knees wanted so badly to give in, the feeling going straight to his cock.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he couldn’t stop himself from cursing out loud, closing his eyes tight and gritting his teeth again, jaw hard and throat bobbing up and down as he gulped.

But the feeling was over too soon, gone too soon, Shintaro pulling away and sending him a misplaced sunshine smile, feigning innocence. Jesse blinked, almost wondering if that had really happened.

“Dinner first, or dancing first?” Shintaro said, a bite to his lower lip. Jesse wanted to bite that lower lip.

Besides, they could dance _and_ he could have his dinner on the bed. Just in a different way.

“Shin, I—”

“Ohhhh, or we could—”

Shintaro grabbed at his wrist and pulled him forward, Jesse surprised and almost lost his footing. He was about to ask what was going on when Shintaro backed him up against the door of his bedroom, his back colliding with the wooden entrance.

“You’d want that. Right?”

Jesse saw the dark hue in Shintaro’s eyes, mirroring his own.

“Would you want me?”

“Are you kidding?” he couldn’t help but say, in disbelief. “I didn’t think you would ask.”

Shintaro had the nerve to giggle, tiptoe again to pull at Jesse’s hair and drag the taller’s face towards his own, their bodies flush against each other’s. Jesse was about to kiss him when Shintaro pulled back slightly, smirking.

“The whole rehearsal, huh?”

“The whole fucking day, is more like it,”

“Aww, poor you,” Shintaro giggled again, “must be hard.”

Hard was definitely right, in all aspects.

“Shin…” Jesse was _so fucking close_ to begging already. He was so desperate.

“I’d rather be on the bed,”

So he dragged Jesse away from the door and pushed him towards the bed, making him bounce on top of the mattress before crawling up and over him, hovering, straddling Jesse’s hips with thick thighs that Jesse was always _weak_ for. Shintaro leaned down, biting down on his lip again, something between a smile and a smirk decorating his mouth. Jesse was about to push himself upwards to reach for a kiss, but Shintaro placed a steady hand on his chest, pushing him down again.

“Let me,” he said, leaning down to kiss Jesse, but stopped about an inch away, ghosting his lips over the older’s, featherlight touch that urged Jesse on. Jesse gulped again, lips moving against Shintaro’s and wanting to just taste the boy already, but he couldn’t do anything. So he gripped Shintaro’s thighs instead, fingers digging into the fabric of the younger’s shorts, wanting to feel skin instead of clothing. His breathing had turned shallow, releasing it onto their almost joined lips, trying his hardest to control himself.

“You _like this,_ don’t you?” Shintaro teased further, tilting his head again as his eyelids fluttered. “This turns you on, the teasing.”

“Shintaro, everything you do fucking turns me on,”

“But _this_ the most,” Shintaro reiterated, emphasizing it more by a hip roll, grinding his hips down at Jesse’s, feeling the older’s erection strain against his pants.

“ _Fucking_ —” Jesse closed his eyes, tried to count to ten, then backwards from ten, then just kept repeating the number ten over and over and over but it was no use and Morimoto Shintaro was still very much present in his mind. Especially when the boy was grinding like _that._

“This is your thing, I get it now,” Shintaro said, giggling to himself again. “I didn’t even notice.”

“How can you _not_ notice?” because Jesse pretty much thirsted over his boyfriend and he knew he was damn well obvious about it.

“Dunno. Doesn’t matter,” without warning, he finally closed the distance all the way, pressing his lips hard against Jesse, and Jesse all but released a frustrated groan in relief. _Fucking finally._

Shintaro rolled his hips again, Jesse moving his hands to lift the younger’s shirt and break their kiss a fraction to get rid of it, throwing it across the room. Shintaro smiled into the kiss, like he hadn’t just made Jesse lose his mind repeatedly. Doing more of that when he spread his thighs, pressing his ass against Jesse’s crotch harder.

“Jesus _Christ, Shintaro,_ ” Jesse cursed in English, Shintaro enjoying the reaction.

“You seem very frustrated,”

“And you seem to be enjoying this a lot,”

“I enjoy a lot of things,” Shintaro took off Jesse’s shirt, splaying his fingers across the older’s chest. “Like this. I enjoy this a lot.”

“And I enjoy when things get going,”

“Patience,”

“ _God,_ ”

Jesse grit his teeth, trying to contain himself. He breathed again when Shintaro pressed a minute kiss on the corner of his lips, then on his jaw, then fisted his hair to tilt his head.

“Jesse,” he whispered again, heady, voice sounding like thick molasses as it pitched up higher, “kiss me?”

Jesse wanted to combust. In all the ways.

He lifted his head a little, attaching his lips at Shintaro’s neck, sucking on the skin. He bit a little too hard, sexual frustration in his system intent on making a big red mark as slight revenge. Shintaro simply whimpered, letting out a moan that sounded so fucking delicious.

He let Jesse kiss him for a while, before pulling away and looking down again, admiring the way he had Jesse come undone and they had barely done anything yet. Mischievous, Shintaro reached for Jesse’s hand and spread Jesse’s fingers with his own, grabbing at the pointer finger and smoothing it across his lower lip. Then he kissed the calloused tip of it before opening his mouth and sucking it in, hollowing out his cheeks around the thick digit. Jesse watched with half-lidded eyes, hypnotized.

Shintaro licked around the thick finger, before adding another one in, swirling his tongue expertly. Jesse grabbed at his ass in return, wanting to make him stop grinding his hips but also urging him on to continue, already so much on edge.

“Shin…”

The younger released his fingers with a loud and dirty pop, smiling sinister again. “Hmm?”

“I just—”

But Shintaro didn’t give him the opportunity to continue, kissing down his throat and his chest and his torso, butterfly kisses that Jesse could barely even feel, just little touches of lips on his skin. He wanted to scream, wanted more, _craved_ for more, but Shintaro kept lowering himself. Lower and lower and maybe _this, yes, this_ was what Jesse wanted.

The younger didn’t even hesitate to remove his pants, along with his tight colorful boxers, throwing it haphazardly as it joined their shirts on the floor. Jesse’s thick cock sprang free, glistening at the tip with pre-cum, obviously hard and wanting. Shintaro stared at first, Jesse almost believing that was the only thing he was going to do, before he ran a finger down the length of it, from the tip to the base and back, thumbing at the slit.

Jesse hissed, a sudden hand gripping Shintaro’s wrist.

“ _Shintaro,_ ” he said firmly, breath caught in his throat, voice sounding like it was a desperate whine and a scolding all the same.

“Shhh,” Shintaro didn’t bother stopping what he was doing, “m’focusing.”

Now if he would focus his mouth on him too, Jesse’s life would be so much easier.

But nope. Shintaro only blew hot breath against his tip, and Jesse could _feel_ his cock twitch from oversensitivity. He gripped at sheets, counting in his head because he just _knew_ Shintaro was going to prolong this as much as he could.

“How does it taste like again?” Shintaro asked with another blow.

Jesse could feel the life getting sucked out of him. Well, at least _that_ was getting sucked.

“You tell me,” because he was desperate and he wanted things to get going and he wanted Shintaro’s hot mouth on him already but the boy was making him _suffer_ and yet he enjoyed every second of it. Every second of his delayed gratification because he _did_ like it when Shintaro did this. Made him crave more of him.

Jesse loved it when he starved for Shintaro, because it felt all the better in all the ways possible.

He was about to say something again when Shintaro opened his mouth and engulfed Jesse’s cock in one go, first sucking at the head and keeping his lips there, getting a good taste. Jesse let out a groan and reached to run his hand through Shintaro’s soft hair, wanting to pull at it but also not wanting to urge Shintaro on, lest he tease some more.

Shintaro released him again, then licked at the underside of his cock, because he swirled his tongue around the tip, sucking again for good measure.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jesse cursed, evening his breathing.

He heard another pop, guessing Shintaro lifted his head. “Right, it tastes good,” he said so casually, like he hadn’t just done what he did. “Wait let me see if I can…”

And he took Jesse’s cock in more, opening his mouth wide to accommodate the older’s size, taking him further down until the tip of Jesse’s cock hit the back of his throat. Shintaro moaned once then released Jesse again, sloppily licking at the tip.

“So I can still do that,” he said, voice thick.

Jesse felt like he lost all forms of sanity, almost forgetting how to react when Shintaro had experimentally deep throated him like it was nothing, so effortless and proud.

“That felt fucking—” he said, only for his cock to be surrounded by the heat of Shintaro’s mouth again, a repeat of earlier. The younger hollowed his cheeks out again, sucking as he lifted his head agonizingly slowly, then rapidly taking Jesse down before doing the cycle all over again. If things continued this way, Jesse knew damn well he wasn’t going to last the entire night.

“This is going to end too fucking soon,” he said without hesitation, already on the edge of fucking glory, almost fisting Shintaro’s hair now. Shintaro had the fucking gall to giggle at him, enjoying how much of an effect he had.

“Aww, well, we don’t want _that,_ ” so he lifted his head, left a chaste kiss at the tip of Jesse’s cock, and crawled on top of Jesse again, giddy.

Shintaro looked at him, and Jesse forgot how to breathe.

“You’re having a fantastic time, aren’t you?”

“I am, yea,”

“My stamina is suffering,”

Shintaro laughed. Jesse wanted to kiss that laughter off his lips and give it back to him, too.

“I can see,” he dragged Jesse’s hand towards his shorts, gesturing for the older to remove them as he lifted his hips. Jesse hurriedly removed the offending clothing, throwing it blindly across the room. Shintaro had the _nerve_ to sit directly on his cock, biting on his bottom lip again as he let out a little moan when he did, ass firmly rubbing against Jesse’s length.

Jesse hissed again, closing his eyes. One to ten. Ten to one. Ten, ten, ten, ten—

Shintaro grinded against him, and he felt his cock twitch yet again.

“You really are enjoying this,” Shintaro pointed out, breathing deep as his skin slided against Jesse’s, their cocks knocking against each other and making his moan.

Jesse set his jaw straight. “Not in the way you think,” he said, but questioned his own sentence, seeming like a lie when his nerves were going every which way and his mind was reeling in ecstasy.

But Shintaro kept rolling his hips anyway, their cocks sliding against each other, creating the most marvelous friction. The action earned a gasp from Shintaro when Jesse’s cock suddenly hit his sensitive entrance accidentally, catching himself with his palm as he gulped.

Jesse kept a firm grip at his hip, thumbing at the deep v, a handful of Shintaro’s thigh in his other hand. “Shintaro, _please,_ ” he begged, unashamed, “make this easier. For the both of us.”

But Shintaro let out a laugh, still, despite his current state. He clawed at Jesse's chest, scratching the older boy’s skin with his blunt nails that dug deep, leaving red welts in its wake. “I actually like this. We should’ve done this sooner.”

Jesse thought the same, but his cock definitely wanted something else now. Something warm hugging it tight. Then Shintaro wrapped his hand around Jesse’s cock, and okay, maybe they were ready to move along now and actually make things happen.

But the younger simply angled Jesse at his entrance, caressing Jesse’s cock and rubbing the tip of it against his puckered hole, enjoying the sensation too fucking much. He moaned loud, feeling Jesse’s pre-cum decorate his entrance, wanting to take all of it inside. But he stopped himself and breathed, calmed his heart jack-hammering heart, and let himself relish in the feeling. He fluttered his eyelids open and saw Jesse looking up at him with a pained but pleasurable expression, obviously loving the teasing but also suffering at the same time.

“It feels _really_ good,” Shintaro said, lowering a little to press Jesse’s cock against his hole, but not enough to take it in. He opened his mouth to moan, keeping his eyes locked onto Jesse. Jesse wanted to scream.

“I _know,_ ” Jesse grit out with another gulp, “it would feel better if you would just—”

Which Shintaro did, without warning yet again, sinking down the slightest to take Jesse in. The tip of Jesse’s cock spread him as white hot pain shot through his system, making his knees almost give out and have him sink down all the way. He evened out his breathing, Jesse helping him with a hold to his ass to keep him up, and pain was soon replaced by a pleasure that Shintaro was all too familiar with.

He took a deep breath, then another, then sank down slowly, _slower,_ felt each inch of Jesse’s long and thick cock press inside, Jesse guiding him downwards and helping with the balance. Jesse held his breath unknowingly, tried to keep his sanity in check as his cock was enveloped by Shintaro’s tight heat, preventing himself from thrusting upwards. Shintaro sank until he bottomed out, knees resting on the mattress and skin smoothing against Jesse’s, releasing another gasp into the air.

He tried to regain his composure, placed his palm on Jesse’s chest and reached for the older’s hand with his free one. Jesse found him and linked their fingers together, trying to pour fondness and affection in the way he was holding Shintaro. He lifted himself the slightest and smoothed his hand down Shintaro’s side, making the younger boy shiver from the feeling.

After a few breaths, Shintaro experimentally lifted himself up the tiniest bit, then sank back down again with a force, Jesse hitting him hard and deep. He leaned forward again, Jesse reaching to kiss at his neck, his jaw, his collarbones, then finally at his lips, trying to calm him.

“You…” he breathed, “Shin, you don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Shintaro responded, lifting himself again then sinking back down, to prove his point. “ _God,_ I want to.”

Shintaro lifted himself again and sank back down, building a pace that worked for him, slow then gradually going faster, able to take Jesse’s impressive size even more as he got stretched. When he knew he could take it, he started bouncing repeatedly, Jesse thrusting upwards the moment Shintaro sank down. Shintaro felt the feeling travel all over his body, a pleasurable high that wasn’t foreign but also a surprise, in itself.

Their pace started getting faster, Jesse thrusting upwards harder, meeting Shintaro in the middle, chasing the high they both clawed for. Too high off ecstasy, Jesse felt a familiar feeling creep up on him, and he was about to chase his release when Shinaro suddenly stopped and slowed down, making him lie down on the bed again to prevent him from doing anything.

“Wait, Shin, I—”

But Shintaro giggled, yet again, hovering over him as he captured Jesse’s lips in a searing and vigorous kiss. He titled his head to the side, deepening it, fisting Jesse’s hair in a delicious grip, sending another jolt of pleasure through the older boy’s system.

“Not yet,” he whispered onto their kiss, still with that mischievous smirk plastered on his face. Jesse wanted to give up and give in, had this not further pushed him towards the edge.

“Shintaro, please, _please,_ I am begging, I _swear,_ I just—”

But Shintaro kissed his mouth shut, tangling their tongues together and distracting Jesse once more, before he lifted his hips again and sank back down, reigniting the blaze throughout their bodies.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jesse bit Shintaro’s lip a little too hard, an action that proved to turn Shintaro on even further.

Shintaro repeated the action, driving Jesse towards the edge only to stop when Jesse was about to topple over, prolonging their release even more. Jesse groaned out loud in frustration, having half a mind to flip them over and take matters into his own hands. But Shintaro pressed him onto the mattress, rode him more, rolled his hips _just_ the right way, the way Jesse liked it, taking Jesse’s cock deeper inside and Jesse had no complaints about it, really. Except for the way he wanted so badly to come already, but Shintaro kept delaying it.

“Shintaro, I _swear to Christ,_ ” he said, sitting up suddenly, fully expecting to be pushed down again. But Shintaro clung onto him instead, fisted his hair in one hand and clawed at his back with the other. He pulled Jesse in for another open mouthed vicious kiss, their tongues finding each other, tasting each other, teeth clashing and lips pressing hard.

Shintaro nodded, _finally,_ a tell that he was allowing it this time. Allowing Jesse to snake his arms around his waist, grasping at the skin there, as he adjusted his position on the bed. Jesse sat up fully, thrusting upwards as Shintaro kept bouncing on his lap, the sound of skin slapping filling the atmosphere. Jesse bit at Shintaro’s neck, leaving red marks that were going to show so much the next day, but he didn’t give a fuck. He wanted more of this, wanted more of Shintaro, wanted more of this certainty with him.

They kissed each other harder, hurried, Shintaro releasing moans onto their joined lips as Jesse thrust into him again and again, changing the angle the slightest and hitting him directly at his prostate. He gasped loud, clinging onto Jesse more, blunt nails digging and scratching at Jesse’s back, leaving his own marks. Jesse held him tighter by the waist, pulled him closer, sticking their bodies together while he kept thrusting, dragging Shintaro down hard while he moved up. Then he used his free hand to wrap around Shintaro’s neglected cock, timing his hands with his hips, and Shintaro moaned out loud once more, feeling a familiar heat pool low in his belly.

“Jesse, I’m— I’m going to—”

So Jesse kept going, kept thrusting, pace unrelenting, hard and fast and deep, until he felt Shintaro’s insides flutter around his cock, coming apart. Shintaro convulsed during the orgasm, shaking and shivering in Jesse’s hold while he scratched some more at the older’s back, a minute pain that turned into pleasure, moaning loud and long into their rough kiss. Jesse swallowed the sound down his throat, groaning in return when he felt his own release creep up on him, Shintaro’s orgasm milking his own. His movements became staggered, hips an uneven pattern while he spilled inside Shintaro, painting his insides with white hot liquid that he felt on his fingers, from Shintaro’s own cock.

Shintaro held onto Jesse close, gathering breath back into his lungs as they rode out their mutual high, kept going until they felt it dwindle, calming. Jesse lessened the intensity in their kiss a fraction, softly caressing his own lips on Shintaro’s, tasting the hint of love there.

He carefully pulled out of Shintaro, the younger shuddering when he did, turning them over and making Shintaro lie down on the soft sheets on top of his bed. He hovered over him, continuing his kissing, despite the both of them panting and breathless.

“You alright?” he asked softly, kissing Shintaro’s lips, cheeks, forehead. Shintaro nodded slowly, fluttering his eyes open.

“So,” Shintaro spoke up, a laugh coloring his words, “was it the shirt?”

Jesse let out a low chuckle, releasing it onto Shintaro’s shoulder as he kissed the skin there.

“It was the boyfriend, in general,” Jesse responded, “but yea, the shirt. And what it failed to hide.”

“Thank god for the shirt, then,” Shintaro smiled again, biting at his lip. “I could go again?”

Jesse lifted his head, eyes widening. 

“Uh… ten minutes?”

“Five?”

“Shin, fucking hell,”

Shintaro smiled, pulling Jesse in for another kiss. Jesse smiled back, loving the way they fit together.

“Fine. Ten minutes then,”

**Author's Note:**

> THE UNIVERSE NEEDS MORE JESSHIN SMUT AND I AM HERE TO PROVIDE YAY  
> Thoughts?


End file.
